Bitter-Sweet Nightmare
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, this is a story I thought up in a dream and turned it into a fan fiction... hope you like it, summary sucks I know but there's a better one inside... please, just take a look, thanks! xoxo


**Bitter-Sweet Nightmare**

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey, people, this is a random story that popped into my head in one of my crazy dreams… I wrote it down and decided to turn it into a Fanfic, an OTH Fanfic, of course. I am thinking now that I might make it into an OTH/Rizzoli & Isles Crossover Fanfic. I have never written a crossover before so as you read on if you like Rizzles and OTH please let me know if the crossover will be a good idea or not, thanks! Anyways, this will be my third story I have written for OTH (second one that is being posted though). It was kind of a "Bitter-Sweet Nightmare," hence the title. It's about Brooke Davis (she is one of my most favorite characters on the show) having a baby when she was just sixteen years old during one of her one night stands in high school. Her parents had nothing to do with her to begin with, she was in high school and wanted to pursue her career as a fashion designer so for the baby to have a better life she put her daughter up for adoption. Something unimaginable happens and Brooke's baby girl is now on the run-does she run to Brooke? If so, will the girl let Brooke into her troubled past? Will she or can she help the poor girl? What will become of these two not-so-much-strangers? Read and find out, hope you like it! Comments are welcome. I do NOT own OTH or its characters, but DO OWN the storyline and the characters you don't recognize as well as any short stories, poems, etc. that you may see within the story! Enjoy! **

**Xoxo **

**Hope ;) **

_**Chapter One: **_

As she walked down the long, cold, empty street of Sunset Avenue her heart was racing, body was trembling with fear. _"Should I turn myself in? Would anyone really believe me?" _those were the type of questions that were running through the young teens head as she continued her journey down the dark, never-ending, narrow road, that seemed to be leading nowhere any time soon. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as the cool night's air blew at her with another strong force.

This is not the first time she had had an encounter like this with Charlie. Annabelle knew this _"game" _was not even close to being over with…. She knew she had to leave, but where would she go? Her family abandoned her when she was a baby. Well, not necessarily, her mother, excuse me, her _birth _mother had given her up for adoption in order to give her a better life. Who's to say she wants me anyways? _i mean, she did have me at sixteen, she has to be what like thirty now…. After all I am I am fourteen…." _ All the foster homes she had been in throughout her short fourteen years of life everyone were always worse than the last… why foster homes you may ask? _"Like I said, my birth mother was sixteen and they thought that since she gave me up for adoption that there was no way she could want me back four years later; I got sent from foster home to foster home… yay, just the life she always wanted for me, right? Hahah, I think not… I guess, it is not really her I am angry with it is the stupid system…. The way they do things is so fucked up…. Why would they just simply assume she did not want me? Why do they not do more house calls than just every couple of months… ugh…. They just make me feel ill sometimes just thinking about what happened to me in there and how much other children, even younger than me are hurting…. It kills me inside…." _

The only person Annabelle "Belle" could think of to go to is Ryan and his family, the Smith's. The Smiths were like the family Belle always dreamed about, read about in books, and wrote about. It was all a part of her comforting fantasy world and she loved it that was her save place inside her own head the perfect family that she could fit right into. Ryan had been Belle's best friend from the time she could remember. They had met in a foster home when the pair had been just seven years old. Belle had used writing as an escape from everything…. She remembers her first poem like it was yesterday….

_**Stressful situations**_

_**Numerous humiliations**_

_**Broken trust and drug busts**_

_**Shattered dreams **_

_**Life isn't always as it seems **_

After replaying her first poem in her head she thought back to Charlie… all she saw was red, the red stain of blood… _his _blood. There was the gun and then there lay Charlie sprawled out on the floor in a pool of that splattered red liquid; she knew if she has stayed that she would have been moved… again or worse… put away for killing the man… Annabelle did what she had to do and packed some clothes, took her phone and charger and took off…. She left the place where she had a half way decent bed to cozy into at night and a place that actually fed her a few meals a day for a few months. It would not be long before Charlie's friends got wind of what had taken place and who had done the crime… cops were the least of her worries….

Annabelle has lived with Charlie and Susan Carson since the age of three. She had been their foster daughter after her adoptive parents who had had her from birth had passed in a tragic car accident leaving little Annabelle to no one. Six months after fostering little Annabelle they had adopted her. It had just been Annabelle and her "father," Charlie since the tender age of five. Her mother, Susan, had passed away due to a suicide. At least, that is the way Charlie tells the 'story' but Annabelle thinks otherwise. That suspicion was proven to be correct a few months ago… she was now safely at Ryan's at least for the time being she hoped….

*end of chapter one, I hope you like it. Let me know if you'd like me to continue with this story or not…. Chapter two will hopefully be written and posted soon, stayed tuned! Thanks again for taking the time to read, comments welcome.

Xoxo

Hope


End file.
